Où Derek En A Marre De Se Faire Avoir Par Les Adolescents
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Comment la glace s'était retrouvée dans ses mains était déjà un mystère. - Pas de spoil, pré-sterek.


**Titre : **Tu fais goûter ta glace ? (Où Derek En A Marre De Se Faire Avoir Par Les Adolescents)

**Auteur : **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt : **"Tu fais goûter ta glace ?"

**Couple : **Pré-sterek. Je suppose. Uh.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jeff Davis.

**Note : **Petite fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 2e round. Cela fait un moment qu'elle traîne dans mes brouillons. Désolée. :'D

**Note 2 : **...J'ai maintenant envie de glace.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu fais goûter ta glace ? (Où Derek En A Marre De Se Faire Avoir Par Les Adolescents)**

Comment la glace s'était retrouvée dans ses mains était déjà un mystère.

Il était vrai qu'il faisait très, TRES chaud. Presque 40°C à l'ombre, et les bêtas avaient pratiquement supplié Derek de sortir de leur repaire souterrain. "On va cuire, là-dessous !"

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort ; leur repaire n'était pas du tout aéré correctement, et à cause de la chaleur, Peter n'avait pratiquement pas eu besoin de faire chauffer ses oeufs ce matin. L'endroit était devenu une vraie cocotte-minute.

Derek avait donc suivi les bêtas dehors, à contrecoeur. Ils voulaient se balader au centre commercial, près des magasins climatisés, et le _monde_, le manque d'issues et de visibilité, tout cela rendait Derek un peu fou ; mais la température artificielle, contre son corps en sueur, était une bénédiction et il avait finalement affronté la foule sans rien dire.

C'était cependant louche, qu'ils retrouvent Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Allison au centre-ville. Derek avait jeté un regard perçant à Isaac, qui avait camouflé aussitôt son portable derrière son dos d'un air coupable ; puis finalement, il avait haussé les épaules.

Soit. Eux aussi devaient vouloir profiter de l'air frais.

Le groupe d'adolescents s'était alors arrêté pour prendre une glace (Derek avait échangé un regard avec Peter mais n'avait rien fait pour arrêter les bêtas. Ils n'avaient pas assez l'occasion de se comporter en adolescents "normaux") et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il en avait une dans les mains.

Derek redressa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Isaac.

- Prends-en une.

Derek plissa les lèvres. Avait-il une tête à vouloir une glace ? Mais Isaac se contenta d'hausser les épaules, montrant ses deux mains prises : une glace dans chaque main.

- J'en ai acheté trop.

Les yeux de Derek se rétrécirent.

Clignement de paupières innocent de la part d'Isaac.

- Si tu traîne trop, ça va fondre.

Derek jeta un oeil contrarié à sa glace framboise ; elle commençait à déborder du cornet.

Nouveau clignement innocent d'Isaac.

Derek soupira :

- D'accord.

Isaac sourit.

- Cool. Tu vas voir, elle est bonne.

Et, enfournant dans sa bouche les deux glaces qu'il tenait et les avalant d'une traite, il rejoignit Scott qui bavardait un peu plus loin, sautillant avec bonne humeur.

Derek avait la nette impression de s'être fait avoir.

xxx

- Qu'a fait ta glace pour t'offenser ?

Derek se retourna. Stiles le rejoignait en longues enjambées, ses yeux fixés sur le cornet.

- Tu lui jettes des regards furieux depuis tout à l'heure.

Derek retint un soupir.

- La glace, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Stiles le fixa, iris noisette brillant sous la lumière.

- Mais, c'est de la _framboise_. Derek, c'est _mythique_, la glace framboise !

Cette fois-ci, Derek soupira audiblement. Agacé, il porta la glace à sa bouche, recueillant le liquide qui avait coulé sur ses doigts. Passant la langue sur ses lèvres, il prit le temps d'étudier le goût.

Stiles ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Derek fit claquer sa langue :

- Non. Définitivement, ce n'est pas mon truc. Tu en veux ?

Et il donna la glace à Stiles, dont le coeur fit une embardée et _ricocha_.

- Oh, euh. Je. Uh.

Derek lui adressa un sourire narquois, rencontrant son regard avant de le planter là.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Stiles, qui s'était fait avoir.

FIN.


End file.
